An identity management or similar system may be used to integrate a client organization (or members of the client organization) with various end systems (e.g., service providers). Typically, a physical setup of the identity management system is installed at each client organization's site. For example, an installation of the identity management system for one client organization may include a set of connectors (e.g., for integrating with the end systems) relevant to that client organization and installed at that client's site and another installation of the identity management system can include another set of connectors for its client organization installed at its site. However, whenever one of the end systems is upgraded in a way that affects the operation of existing connectors, the identity management system may need to accordingly update its connector to that end system. Due to the separate physical installations of the identity management system at each client organization's site, as in the typical approach, a change at a service provider may require the identity management system vendor to also update each affected physical installation of the identity management system (e.g., by updating its connector to that service provider).